Before He Cheats
by Kanoi-chan
Summary: Sakura thought she and Sasuke would be together forever, until she walked into the club and saw him with someone else. SasuSaku, SasuNaru, LeeSaku, NaruIno song fic


Kanoi: W00T! Another Naruto fic! I saw an amv a while ago to this song and it inspired me to write this.

Sasuke: I'm not gonna die this time, am I?

Kanoi: Nope! . You're just gonna be a huge asshole.

Sasuke: Grreeeeeaaaaaat. –rolls eyes-

Naruto: Well, that's no different than usual.

Sasuke: WHAT!? No sex for you Naruto!

Naruto: Okay! I've been looking forward to a good rest.

Sasuke: …

Kanoi: Looks like you just cursed yourself, Sasuke.

Sasuke: -cries-

Kanoi: So why don't you do the disclaimer to pass the time. –wicked smirk-

Sasuke: -glares at Kanoi- Kanoi doesn't own Naruto, so sure her now!

Kanoi: WHAT!?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was definitely looking forward to a good drink. It had been a long week, and she just felt like letting go of all that stress in the presence of her best friend Yamanaka Ino. The two women frequently visited this club, so when she walked through the doors she was completely at ease. That's why when she saw the attraction on the dance floor she stopped dead in her tracks. Dirty dancing wasn't rare, not at all. And the fact it was two men wasn't surprising at all either. She wouldn't have thought the blond man a slut at all if it weren't for who he was grinding up against- her fiancé Sasuke.

_Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleach blonde tramp,_

_And she's probably getting frisky…_

Sakura sat at the bar and guzzled down yet another shot of vodka.

"Man, Sakura, what's up? It's not like you to start drinking without me, especially so much," Ino commented in amusement as she took a seat next to her pink hair friend at the bar.

"Men suck," Sakura commented dryly.

"Aw, what did Sasuke do now?" Ino questioned wryly. It seemed to her that her best friend and said best friend's fiancé were always fighting about one thing or another, so Ino definitely didn't expect anything earth shattering.

Sakura jerked her head to the right, indicating she wanted Ino to look over there, so the blonde did. Ice blue eyes widened in shock. Sure, she knew Sasuke was an asshole, but she didn't think he would do that to Sakura.

But there he was in all his sex godish, glory "helping" some tipsy blonde boy swallow down another drink. It wasn't even a good, heavy drink either. It was one of those pink once Ino made sure to stay away from- even she wasn't girly enough for one of those.

_Right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink cause she can't shoot_

_Whiskey…_

Ino tried not to gag as she watched Mr. Asshole cozy up to the little blonde boy. He was currently using the ruse of trying to help the boy play pool. She didn't understand why Sakura insisted on staying to watch this all unfold, but then she didn't think Sakura knew the reason either.

_Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick, showing her how to shoot a_

_Combo…_

Sakura tensed as she saw Sasuke nuzzle the blonde's cheek, causing the blonde to giggle cutely. It pissed her off. Why did it have to be a boy? Sakura could have been in less shock if she had found Sasuke with another woman, but a man? She had never suspected Sasuke of being gay, even if he was strangely obsessed with his appearance. And to top it off, the blonde was cuter than her! She was steaming, which is why when she saw Sasuke walk away from the boy she couldn't help but stand and follow him herself despite Ino trying to stop her.

_And he don't know…_

"He's cute, what's his name?" Sakura asked dangerously from behind Sasuke.

Sasuke turned to look at her with icy eyes.

"Not that it's any of your business, but his name is Naruto."

"Not my business?" Sakura almost screamed. "Sasuke, I'm your fiancé! It is my business if you're with someone else!"

"Maybe I don't want to marry you, ever think of that, Forehead?" Sasuke snapped back harshly.

Sakura winced at the cruel nickname. Sasuke had meant to be hurtful; she had told him a long time ago how much that name had hurt her when she was a child, how Ino was the only one who could say it and it not hurt.

"If that's how you feel…" Sakura murmured flatly.

"It is, so get out of my sight," the raven haired man growled is disgust.

"Fine." The pinkette took off her beautiful engagement ring and threw it at the man. "Burn in hell."

She stormed off with Sasuke's blank eyes boring into her back.

_That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive._

_Carved my name into his leather seats…_

_I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,_

_Slashed a hole in all 4 tired…_

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

Sakura's emerald eyes narrowed as she watched the boy sing on stage. It wasn't that she necessarily disliked the blonde, but she felt jealous and hurt. What did that guy Naruto have that she didn't (other than a dick).

"It's Sasuke's loss. If he would rather suck a dick, so be it," Ino tried to assure her friend, "Besides, that kid isn't even all that good at singing."

Sakura nodded numbly. He didn't have **that** bad a voice, though he wasn't the best. He did have tons of charisma though. Sakura could see the attraction, and that hurt more. She couldn't even pretend the man who stole her fiancé was terrible and had no appeal at all.

_Right now, she's probably up singing some_

_White-trash version of Shania karaoke…_

Ino cast a worried glance to her heartbroken friend. The blonde boy had just latched onto Sasuke's arm, giggling. And maybe it was the light, but she could have sworn she saw the light of a smile on Sasuke's face. For Sakura's sake, she hoped it had been a trick of the light. Sasuke gave the boy a deep kiss and walked off after saying something. The blonde stood there with a goofy smile and a crimson flush on his face. She heard Sakura growl beside her and winced.

_Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"_

_And he's thinking that he's gonna get lucky,_

_Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars worth of that bathroom polo…_

_And he don't know…_

Ino rushed to keep up with her fuming best friend. After Sasuke had basically made out with the blonde kid on the dance floor Sakura had announced she had had enough and stormed out of the club. Ino had to practically run to keep up with the pinkette, which is why when Sakura abruptly stopped Ino ran into her back.

"What's up?" Ino asked, slightly out of breath.

"Look," Sakura said cryptically with a malicious smirk.

Ino did look, and as soon as she saw it she smirked as well.

Right in front of them was Sasuke's precious BMW.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Sakura asked, sounding quite amused.

"Oh yeah," Ino said, amusement growing in her as well.

_That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,_

_Carved my name into his leather seats,_

_I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,_

_Slashed a hole in all 4 tires…_

Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks, confusing the tipsy blonde he had his arm around.

"What is it, Teme?" Naruto asked.

"My car…" Sasuke squeaked out.

Naruto's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Did Sasuke just squeak? Though he understood when he saw the car. Someone had mutilated it. If he hadn't been afraid of Sasuke letting him fall onto the concrete he would have laughed out loud. Sasuke probably deserved the mess. Naruto might have been slow, but he knew Sasuke was a bastard. Naruto also had to give props to whoever had made the mess; they even had left their name carved into the seats. Naruto couldn't help wondering who this "Sakura" was, though.

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

Sakura laughed jovially. It had been months since the incident with Sasuke, and Sakura was feeling quite happy. She had even met a great guy who was completely devoted to her (even if he was slightly odd).

"Lee, sometimes I worry about," Ino said to her best friend's boyfriend.

" But Miss. Ino, it's true! One must never abandon their youthful spirit!" Lee cried in passion.

"Yeah, yeah," Ino tried to dismiss the oddity with a wave of her hand and a roll of her eyes.

"You believe me, don't you Sakura?" Lee begged.

Sakura laughed, shook her head, and planted a sweet kiss on Lee's pouting lips.

_I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl,_

_Cause the next time that he cheats…_

"Hey, Sakura, look who it is," Ino said in surprise, her finger pointing to a bench a little ways off from them.

"Who is it?" Lee asked in curiosity.

Sakura muttered one name, "Naruto…"

_Oh, you know it won't be on me!_

A while back when they had found him in the park crying, Sakura had felt terribly for Naruto, after all, she had once been in his position. When they spoke with him they found out Naruto had found Sasuke in bed with a woman. When Sakura had introduced herself Naruto was able to put the pieces together from that night that Sasuke's car had been mutilated. He kept apologizing to the pinkette, even when she had assured him multiple times she had never held a grudge against him.

Now he was a permanent member in her group of close friends. He and Ino had even started up a relationship. It had turned out that Naruto could be quite masculine when not in the presence of Sasuke. The two blondes had been together for quite some time now, and both couldn't be happier. The same could be said for Sakura and Lee. That's why when they saw Sasuke at the club with some slut all over him and another woman glaring at him they all just shook their heads and walked on.

_Ohh…Not on me…_

_Cause I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,_

_Carved my name into his leather seats…_

_I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,_

_Slashed a hole in all four tires…_

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

_Ohh.. Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats…_

_Ohh…before he cheats…_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kanoi: I'm pretty happy with this, considering sometimes it was kind of difficult to weave in the words and I didn't want to skip any. I tried so hard not to bash any characters (even Sasuke) because I love them all.

Sasuke: I'm a man whore…

Naruto: No sex for you Sasuke.

Sasuke: We're already not having it because of my stupid comment, Dobe.

Naruto: Then for even longer, Teme! –storms off-

Sasuke: Naruto!

Kanoi: -lifts an eyebrow- Smooth move, Sasuke.

Sasuke: -glares at Kanoi- Shut up!

Kanoi: -shrugs- Fine, have fun on your own. –walks off-

Sasuke: … -crickets chirp- DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE HERE!!!! –runs after Naruto and Kanoi-


End file.
